Scourge's Redemption: Book 1
by XxCrystalstarxX
Summary: Scourge is given another chance at life but with the downfall of the clans it's up to him to save them.


**_Scourge's Redemptio_ n**

Chapter one: The Prophecy

There was nothing but silence. Scourge knew he was dead. Once Firestar delivered that deadly blow to the neck, Scourge was as good as dead. So why did he feel...alive? Like he was dreaming, waiting to wake up? He didn't believe in Starclan but now he was having second thoughts.

 _Is this how it works? I'm I truly dead?_

Well let's see. He couldn't see, couldn't move, but could think. Dead cats can't think! At least he thought so. Suddenly a strong force began to pull down on him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape it.

 _I guess this is the end. How strange._

* * *

A pair of icy blue eyes flashed open. They belonged to none other then Scourge. He wildly looked around him and heaped in shock. He was laying down in a forest, perfectly ok. He quickly moved a paw over his throat wide eyed. His gash was gone! Also where was his collar?! Most cats would have paniced but Scourge was strangely calm. He looked at his paws.

"No blood." he mumbled to himself with a hint of disappointment. He then unsheathed his claws. At least he still had his larger claws but still no blood. He also realized that his thirst for blood had seemingly stopped. He slowly got up, slightly wobbling from not standing for awhile. He quickly got the hang if it seeing how walking was like a second nature to him. He shook himself, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly a watery almost salty like smell hit his nose. Finding himself curious, Scourge started to walk, following the scent trail. Soon he reached the end of the forest and stiffened. There was a large body of water, so far he almost couldn't see the other side. His body tightened further at what he saw. A starry outline of a cat was sitting at the waters edge. He quickly waisted no time and hissed.

"Who are you?" he spat as the starry figure turned around. He felt his anger pour out of him. That face was so serene, so peaceful. It's dazzling tortoise shell fur sparkled even in the dimming daylight. From the looks of it, this was a she-cat.

"Greeting Scourge. I am Spottedleaf, former medicine cat of ThunderClan." the cat spoke with a beautiful voice. Scourge growled at the name.

"Oh so your one of those pathetic Clan cats? You come from Firestar's Clan huh?" he sneered remembering the flame colored tom. He frowned at remembering Firestar sink his claws in Scourge's throat killing him.

"Yes I am but sadly there is no ThunderClan or any other Clan...there all dead." Spottedleaf sighed lowering his head in sadness. This surprised Scourge. He quickly recovered and began to ask Spottedleaf a question but was silenced by the cat.

"Your probably wondering why your here aren't you?" she asked surprising the tom even more. However he nodded. With a heavy sigh, Spottedleaf got up and stood only a few whiskers away from Scourge. He didn't mind much, since the she-cat didn't pose any threat.

" _Four was five now four is zero, a young soul corrupted by hate must rebuild what has been lost_." Spotted said sounding much older and distant. Scourge let the words sink in his mind. He smiled and began to laugh.

"What the hell this that suppose to mean cat?" be asked more or less demanding. Spottedleaf did not however smile.

"You may think this is a game or joke but I **assure** you this is not. You must follow your prophecy. It wasn't made by us and quite frankly we're still surprised but it's yours. You can choose to ignore it or mock it but it will follow you. Sooner or later your going to have to face it wither you like it or not. Goodbye Scourge and may StarClan light your path." Spottedleaf slightly growled before vanishing in thin air. Scourge stared at the spot amazed at what he saw. He then reminded himself that it was probably all a weird daydream or someyhing but he just couldn't shake the feeling it was real.

He padded back into the forest and felt his stomach growl with hunger. If he was truly dead, he couldn't get hungry but here he was, hungry. Maybe he was really alive after all. He dropped into a hunter's crouch and moved rather loudly through the forest. He was awkwardly snaping twigs, russling leaves, scaring all the prey away. Hunting in the forest was way different then in the twoleg town. A small snicker caught Scourge off guard as he turned to face the creature. It was another cat, infact another she-cat. She had a fluffy grey coat with black marble tabby markings. She had a while muzzle that extended down to her underbelly. Her eyes were an unforgettable olive green. Scourge immediately lunged at the cat pinning her down and snarling in her face.

"How dare you laugh at me! I could snap her pretty little neck and give two fucks about it!" he snapped feelling all his confusion, shock, and anger flowing from him. The she-cat yowled in fear trying to escape. Scourge saw the bright pink collar around the cat's neck and huffed. He slowly got off of her.

"Oh. Your just a kittypet. Your not worth me killing." Scourge hissed as the she-cat scrambled to get up. She shook her cur and leapt on Scourge catching him by surprise. He never expected a kittypet to fight back! He felt her sharp claws sink into his skin. He grunted at the pain but saw it didn't hurt bad. He quickly threw the cat off and smirked.

"Your aim could be alot better kittypet but I expected it to be horrible. Your just a worthless lump of fur that twolegs seem to love!" he spat relishing in the kittypet's hurt expression. It felt good to see cats wither in pain regardless of what kind. She leaped again only to be countered be Scourge and was pinned to the ground again.

"H-how?! How did you do that!?" the she-cat asked in clear disbelief. Scourge raised his eyebrows before smiling.

"Oh it was easy. Your clumsiness along with your inexperience made you weak and predictable." Scourge explained with a grin mocking the girl when ever he could. She growled before struggling underneath him. He rolled his eyes before letting her go.

"Now are you done **trying** to attack me? If I can even call that attacking." Scourge asked eyes sparking with amusement. He was acactually enjoying the cat's company seeing that she was the first cat that he's seen so far that hasn't been a ghost. The she-cat spat at him before turning away. He felt a certain arge to stop her.

"The least you can do is tell me your name." Scourge called after her. The female turned around and hissed.

"Like I'll tell you my name, fur ball!" the she-cat snorted before looking down as in thought. Scourge took this opportunity and caught up with the female. He didn't know why but the feeling of being near other cats gave him this feeling. He couldn't understand it and frankly didn't like it but that didn't stop his body. The female frowned at him but gave no other sign that he was unwanted.

"My name is Icy and I'm not a 'kittypet' or whatever that is." Icy answered him with a flick of her fluffy tail. Scourge found himself eager to talk so he told her his name.

"I'm Scourge." he simply said.

"So what are you then if not a kittypet?" he asked noting that kittypet's weren't actually called that anymore.

"I'm a housecat. Well used to be." Icy said with a hint of sadness. Scourge nodded and took a mental note.

 _Kittypet's are called Housecats now. Interesting._

"So what happened?" Scourge asked genually intersted in Icy's answer. Normally he wouldn't have cared or even have followed her but now everything was different. Icy lokked as if she was about to snap at him but then signed.

"My humans were killed by the ground-shake. Many humans and animals died that day. To my knowledge I'm the only one who escaped but I see that wasn't the case." Icy said looking hopefully at Scourge. She then looked down.

"I don't know why I'm even telling you all of this. Maybe I'm just desperate to finally talk to someone." she admitted softly. Scourge let all of her words soak in his mind.

 _"Another new word. 'Human'. I'm pretty sure those are the same as a twolegs. So all of the...humans have died and animals? Well most of them anyway."_ Scourge thought with a quick glance at Icy.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your tw- I mean humans. I to have been eager to talk to others." Scourge said before blinking in surprise. Was he feeling sympathy for her? Was the ice in his veins suddenly melting? This happened so sudden so quick!

"Thanks, Scourge." Icy said lifting her head to show him a warming smile. He felt himself back as the duo reached a small makeshift den.

"Oh I'm sorry Scourge! I was talking so much I forgot were I was heading and brought you along with me!" Icy apologized sheepishly as Scourge blinked.

"It's fine. It's not like I have any other places to go." he frowned thinking back to the ghost cat Spottedleaf. Icy nodded before nervously scrapping the ground with her forepaw.

"Well my den's big enough." Icy said trembling slightly in nervousness. Scourge blinksd in surprise before thinking it over.

 _"Sleeping in a strangers den or listening to a ghost? I vote sleeping in a strangers den. It's the less insane of the two."_ Scourge thought as he noddened.

"Thank you." he forced himself to say twitching his whiskers a bit. Icy seemed thrilled and led him inside. There was one nest made out of leaves and grass, but beside it was just empty space. Icy was about to suggest him to get some bedding but Scourge ignored her and curled up in a ball. Exhaustion washed over him. Today's events took a toll on his body. He began to wonder was this even real. He then ressured himself that if he was dead he couldn't get tired or even question was he alive. He heard Icy crawl into her nest and her scent washed over him. It was like fresh snow. How? He did not know but didn't give it much thought. Soon he felt himself drift to sleep.

Scourge opened his eyes and immediately jumped up. He had woke up in a different place again! His eyes darted over to a mangy looking grey she-cat with piercing yellow eyes. Through the bad fur her pelt still sparkled like stars.

"Welcome to StarClan _Scourge._ " the cat hissed as she walked up to him with no fear. He took a step back and hissed back.

"I suggest you and all your little dead cat friends leave me alone." he snapped tencing his muscles for an attack. The she-cat rolled her eyes and continued.

"Icy is of ThunderClan descendent. I suggest you start with her. We did send to her to you after all." the she-cat rasped as she licked her paw.

"You may call me Yellowfang, not dead cat." Yellowfang meowed with slight annoyance. Befoee Scourge could say anything Yellowfang had turned around and walked away. Scourge felt the world start to melt before his eyes and was filled with panic. He shot up out of his sleep looking around wildly. He relaxed when he realized were he was. Icy's nest was empty and he felt a pang of sadness. He was really getting used to her company.

"Scourge? Scourge are you awake?" Icy's voice rang threw he's ears as he shot up. She didn't leave! He exited the den to find Icy with to mice in her mouth. She quickly set them down and smiled.

"Oh good your here! I thought you had left!" Icy meowed excitly.

 _"Me too."_ Scourge thought silently.

"Here you go. It's pretty good luck that I found even two! The ground-shake had scared away most of the prey." Icy said pushing a mouse towards Scourge. He nodded in a thanks and began eatting the mouse. His hunger kicked at him full blast and he ate the mouse in a few famished gulps. Icy blinked in surprise. She started to laugh but quickly stopped and cowered slightly. Scourge felt bad and looked at her with warm eyes.

"Sorry for attacking you yesterday. I was just overwhelmed." he apologized sheepishly. Icy looked surprised but then smiled.

"It's ok. " Icy said with a smile. Scourge smiled too but then frowned at the familar raspy voice.

 _"Start now Scourge...start with Icy. The Prophecy!"_

Scourge hissed and swated at his ear like something was there. Icy looked but said nothing.

"So um Scourge...do you want to travel with me? I well, try to find more survivors. You are the first." Icy asked becoming once again nervous. Scourge felt himself between going with Icy or leaving her. He couldn't help but realize this was a good way to start this Prophecy. He growled at the thought before shaking his head. He would make his own moves thanks!

"Like I said before, I have nothing to do. I'll come with you." He decided as Icy purring in delight.

"Great! We should get moving. It will be sun-high soon and this is not a good den site." Icy grinned practically jumping. Scourge found himself not for rhe first time smiling. He chuckled before walking with Icy off into the forest.

"Hey Scourge, can I ask you something?" Icy asked walking with the tom. He nodded not looking at her.

"Yesterday, when we first met. You were talking about something called a Kittypet and Twoleg. I've heard those terms before." Icy said before stopping.

"You know what nevermind. Let's just-!" she was stopped by Scourge.

"Where from?!" he asked a little too urgent. Icy's flashed with worry before she sighed.

"It's stupid really." she said as Scourge growled.

"Just tell me damnit!" he snapped scaring the she-cat.

"I-i heard it in-in a dream!" she yelped as Scourge hissed.

"What was the cat's name?" he asked on edge.

"Spottedleaf!" Icy said looking scared. Scourge calmed himself and retracted his claws which Icy had noticed were very long.

"Sorry for yelling. Now you say the cat's named is Spottedleaf right?" Scourge asked as Icy nodded still wary of the tom.

"I have to tell you something."


End file.
